


【异坤】不治之症

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】不治之症

1  
蔡徐坤踩着湿拖鞋，一边用大毛巾擦去身上的冷水，一边匆忙地换上新T恤和牛仔裤。  
“喂子异？嗯······我快到了······没事，你不用来接我，我走过去就好了呀······”挂掉电话，他换上板鞋，随意地抹了下头发，把东西一股脑塞进双肩包里，就朝门外走。  
等待买单的时候，旁边一坐在沙发上的小姑娘一直看着她，人家男朋友看到有点吃味，瘪瘪嘴：“别看帅哥了，你老公在这里啊！”  
小姑娘笑嘻嘻地抱住他：“帅哥是宇宙共享资源嘛。”  
蔡徐坤无奈地笑笑，想起待会自己要见的人，脸颊自觉地就红了。  
他拿出优惠券买单，那着急的架势让人家前台还以为他要去投胎，出了“热带风暴”的大门，过马路走了五分钟，王子异刚刚微信传来的别墅区外景图赫然眼前。  
有钱人真是······上海郊区的别墅都不放过······

蔡徐坤一边嘟囔着王子异为什么在闵行区买房，一边朝着别墅区门口的保安走去——他没有门卡，只能走侧门，还得王子异提前打过招呼才行。  
“蔡先生是吗？”保安大叔笑眯眯的，“王先生说了，看到您就让您进去，左边那排，最里面那个就是。”  
蔡徐坤想着王子异动作挺快，走到最里面的独栋别墅，正要按门铃，里面的人就开门了。  
王子异穿着酒红色的睡袍，梳着大背头，露出锁骨和白皙的肌肤，蔡徐坤低头抿着嘴笑了笑，一把把双肩包扔在地上，跳到王子异身上去亲他。  
蔡徐坤的腿勾着王子异的腰，王子异被吓了一跳，后退了几步才把他稳稳托住，蔡徐坤这两天休假，养得有些胖了，大腿上屁股上肉嘟嘟的，王子异摸着手感不错。  
蔡徐坤把鞋子甩在门口的地毯上，手臂抱着王子异的脖子和他接吻，唇舌相贴的时候，王子异把人压在沙发上，刚要伸手解腰间的带子，蔡徐坤撑起手：“我要先洗澡，热带风暴那地方洗澡太难受了，人还多。”  
王子异没说话，倒是站了起来：“左边第一间是浴室，灯在墙上，左边热水右边冷水——”  
“好复杂，你陪我。”蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴，像甄嬛传里华妃勾着雍正衣带那样，把王子异推到了浴室。  
浴室的水很热，打在身上烫地蔡徐坤皮肤发红，王子异手长，他一边托着蔡徐坤的屁股，一边去够水龙头——然后那只手就被蔡徐坤打掉了。  
“你干嘛呀，你专心一点行不行。”蔡徐坤不满地把人掰回来，王子异笑了笑，把蔡徐坤抵到墙上，背后的瓷砖被蒸汽烘得有些暖了，蔡徐坤贴着蛮舒服，仰起头讨吻。  
王子异抬着蔡徐坤的一条腿，顺着水流做了润滑，直直地就撞进去。  
蔡徐坤被咬着唇珠，整个人的呼吸被带走，懒洋洋地趴在王子异身上，一只脚有些不得力，他只能靠着王子异。  
王子异结实的手臂总能把他托起来，干净有力地进入他，后穴被塞得满满当当，充盈地要在肚皮上鼓出来，那种能把下半身刺穿的快感从大腿根部蔓延到小腹，蔡徐坤下意识地去贴王子异的胸肌，后者顺着他甬道内壁收缩的软肉直接顶进去。  
蔡徐坤被出了白液，性器擦着王子异的腹肌冒泡，王子异腾出一只手：“坤坤你抱紧我——”话没说完，蔡徐坤整个人腾空挂在王子异身上，肉体碰撞的淫靡声换成王子异给蔡徐坤的性器顺气的呻吟声，娇媚的熟悉的热切的包裹着他，蔡徐坤没忍住，几下就射在王子异小腹上。  
王子异从蔡徐坤体内滑出来，蔡徐坤刚想不满地抱怨几句，王子异就着精液带着更加肿大的性器就撞进去，蔡徐坤直直地被顶到了最里面，性器摩擦着软肉，嘴巴没堵住，娇媚的呻吟就出来了。  
好大······为什么会这么舒服啊······  
里面好热······  
听着蔡徐坤不着调的嘟哝声，王子异笑着把他翻过来，从后面顶进去，乳尖被捏得发红，蔡徐坤的身上都是红色的吻痕，但他顾不了这么多了，他只在意王子异有没有被夹地舒服，自己的嘴巴有没有被吻住。  
他很热，热地发烫，身上每寸肌肤每个毛孔都冒着火气。

 

2  
昨天晚上在浴室做完了，王子异又把他抱回床上做了两次，许是第一次在这个陌生的别墅做，蔡徐坤整晚都没怎么睡好，脑子迷迷糊糊的，身上像有无数个小虫子一样又痒又红。  
“子异······嗯······”他在床上翻来覆去，王子异开了个床头灯看他。  
“坤坤，你过敏了。”王子异利落地检查了他身上的红痕，吻痕夹着红印，斑驳不已。  
“可能是热带风暴水里用了太多漂白粉——”蔡徐坤撑起来，身上泛起无数的红点，他不敢看。  
“我去叫陈医生过来，他在我们家好多年了，你先休息一下。”王子异说罢起身去打电话，把蔡徐坤用被子包着放在床上，他乖乖的像一只可怜巴巴的兔子，王子异心一下就软了。  
王子异打了电话回来，听到蔡徐坤小声地说：“子异，给我穿个衣服。”  
王子异立马就笑了，那张昨晚被自己操红的小脸此刻还是嫩得能掐出水，就是有些惨白，王子异一边给他套衣服一边解释：“陈医生说他会带药，他嘴巴紧，你不要怕。”  
蔡徐坤看着王子异体贴的样子，悄声问：“子异······你对你每个炮友都这么好吗？”  
听到“炮友”两个字，王子异下意识蹙眉，给蔡徐坤套上自己的衣服后，他抬起头认真地说：“我只和你在一起过。”  
啊······所以下一个炮友是不是也会被你这样照顾······  
蔡徐坤有些吃味，把脸埋进枕头里不说话。

陈医生很快就来了，虽然现在是半夜，他磕不敢怠慢，家里大少爷第一次这么着急，好像是为了小情人一般，他拎着药箱踏进卧室。  
嗯？竟然是主卧吗？  
下一秒他看到了躺在床上的蔡徐坤，有些哭笑不得，他给了看了看病症，留下了些药片。  
“蔡先生，您平时用什么药膏？”陈医生无视蔡徐坤锁骨和手臂上的吻痕。  
“开——开瑞坦——”蔡徐坤看着陈医生严肃的目光有些吓人，“医生，我没事吧？”  
“没事，就是最近碰了些容易过敏的杂质，这两天好好休息就行了。”陈医生翻了翻药箱，“您***和***抗生素过敏吗？？”  
“不过敏。”蔡徐坤摇摇头。  
“那这些您按说明服下就可以了，都是内服。”陈医生把东西给王子异，“那我先回去了，有事情再call我。”  
“我送你。”王子异和陈医生出去了，蔡徐坤从被子里探出个脑袋，刚想张望一下，王子异就回来了。  
“吃药。”王子异偶尔霸道一回，蔡徐坤只能乖乖吃药，吃完了假装睡觉，不多久，身边的床垫塌下去一块，王子异躺进来，“明天我送你。”  
蔡徐坤不说话，乖乖缩在王子异怀里，后者想了想，还是拿着手机给助理发了一条微信：明天会议推迟到下午一点半，我中午来公司。  
尽职尽责的助理很快回答：收到。

蔡徐坤睡得不错，早上醒过来红疹退了一半，王子异起来熬了粥，蔡徐坤恹恹的喝了粥，才正式环视了一下王子异这套别墅。  
虽然是郊区的，但是交通也还算便利，王子异开车也没什么不方便的，陈设是简单了一点，不过看王子异这熟练运用厨房的样子估计平时没少做饭。  
做给谁吃呢？  
算了，炮友是没有资格问这些的。  
蔡徐坤瘪瘪嘴，乖乖喝粥。

他认识王子异两个月，自从第一次在酒店过夜后，一发不可收拾，然后有了第二次第三次，最后还加了微信，两个人为了方便有的时候也在家里过夜——炮友登门入室，蔡徐坤还是觉得有些新奇。  
但是王子异太好了，好得就像蜜糖罐子一样，蔡徐坤不想打破那个谎言，只想一直待在他身边。  
即使自己只是个网络小说家，写得还是男男恋爱的侦探故事，而王子异，是那个自己出门逛街都能看得到标志的大厦的副总裁——有什么关系呢，至少作为炮友，我们还是很合适的。

 

4  
蔡徐坤的公寓是租的，好在稿费富余，地段不错，王子异戴着墨镜，很是好奇，以前两个人滚床单多在王子异的房里，蔡徐坤家他还是第一次去，因此开得慢了些。  
“坤坤，我在旁边有套房子。”王子异指了指蔡徐坤小区旁边的洋房。  
好的，又开始炫富了。蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴。  
“你以后如果有事可以随便call我，我住得近，过敏什么的都可以叫我。”王子异这样解释，蔡徐坤觉得自己有些小心眼了。  
到了楼下，王子异车还没停稳，蔡徐坤凑近他说：“要不要上去坐坐？”  
那双眼睛很干净澄澈，不带一丝欲望，仿佛只是邀请一个朋友去家里坐坐。  
“不过你很忙吧，不方便就——”  
“好啊。”王子异笑了笑，快速倒车，熄火，“你带路。”  
蔡徐坤把人带进家里：“随便坐子异。你想喝什么？我这里——”  
他打开冰箱，整箱的旺仔牛奶，一盒子的肥宅快乐水，还有——他看了眼饭桌，周锐留下的铁观音还在，幸好，王子异养生，还有的喝。  
“铁观音好吗？”蔡徐坤拿出热水瓶开始烧开水，“咖啡只有速溶的，对身体不好。”  
“什么都行。”王子异在客厅里乖乖坐着，蔡徐坤把双肩包放进卧室，再把脏衣服扔进洗衣机摁了开关。  
他怕冷落了王子异，让他随便看看，房子是两室一厅，只有一个卧室，一个杂物房：“左边那个是我房间。”  
意思就是你可以看看我们以后滚床单的地方。  
王子异倒是对杂物房比较感兴趣，杂物房门口放着一架米色的吉他，擦拭地非常干净，不是说明高级货，正对着吉他是一架电子琴，琴键都有些磨损了，露出黄色的底纹，同样黑色的琴神没有灰尘蒙上的痕迹。除了吉他和电子琴，旁边还有小型的架子鼓，两根棒子被磨得褪了色，脆弱地呆在鼓上。架子鼓旁边是书架，高到房顶，各色书籍蒙了灰尘，从音乐到艺术无一没有。最后一层是最干净的，放了些阿加莎和松本清张的小说，看起来经常翻阅，没有灰蒙蒙的样子。  
蔡徐坤不是网络写手吗？怎么家里竟是些乐器？  
王子异若有所思地想着，那边蔡徐坤茶泡好了，他乖乖过去喝茶。  
“坤坤，以前你——”  
“什么？”蔡徐坤不动声色地喝旺仔牛奶。  
“喜欢唱歌喜欢弹琴？”王子异喝着周锐不知道什么时候送过来的茶叶，哭笑不得。  
“都过去了。现在写写小说蛮好的。”蔡徐坤笑眯眯的，“你可不要去搜我啊大老板，我会很害羞的。”  
蔡徐坤不着痕迹地转移话题，王子异没有多说。  
王子异还要开会，在蔡徐坤家里吃了便饭——速冻饺子，就开车离开了，蔡徐坤收拾了碗筷，走到杂物房，对着吉他和电子琴发呆。  
那些音符和画面，直直撞进脑海里。

 

5  
蔡徐坤从小就喜欢音乐，他也登上过地方电视台，参加过很多节目，但是最终连水花都没有。  
很多人劝他去做演员，但是他不喜欢，他只想唱他喜欢的歌和他自己喜欢的歌，高中毕业也不顾父母的反对考了艺术院校，一开始能靠做模特赚些维持生活，但是那些经纪人听说他想做音乐都不停劝他算了，渐渐的，模特经纪也不需要他了——长得好看的人那么多，哪里缺他这个不听话的呢？  
没有后台，没有资金，蔡徐坤的艺术生生活就像把钱直接扔进火炉里一样，不见踪影，他是艺术道路上的小小路标，但是没有多少人会走他的路，终究他就那样孤零零地站着，捧着他写的rap和flow，消逝在音乐的洪流里。  
大三以后，大多同学都有了经济来源，蔡徐坤还是想写歌，奈何这样只能连生活都坚持不了，他住在音乐系，学的是通俗演唱，舍友一个个都搬了出去，有的人做直播，有的人去做和音，有的人签了经济公司。  
于是，一年后的蔡徐坤看着空荡荡的宿舍，和自己那床简陋的上铺，最终选择搬了出去。  
新家很小，在松江很偏的小房子里，只有十几平米，蔡徐坤要坐很久的九号线地铁转10号线才能到学校。  
他们都说上海繁华，外滩的夜晚灯火辉煌，万国建筑群俯瞰江水，对面是经济中心陆家嘴。他们不知道支撑这座城市的地下铁岌岌可危，最繁华的工业坐落在遥远的张江高科，他们也不知道，在郊区有这样的小区——门口的保安亭形同虚设，大批的流动人员吸着烟，穿着廉价西装举着房产中介的牌子叫卖，小区里的绿化被一旁的工业区浇灭，这样的荒芜让人绝望。  
而蔡徐坤就生活在这里。  
但是一开始他不服输，他做过各种兼职。80块一天的群众演员，他站在冷风中黑暗里吃着没有荤菜的盒饭。50块一次的综艺观众录制，为了录到观众悲情的神色，节目组不惜在大屏幕上一遍一遍地放医院孩子医治的画面——蔡徐坤嘲讽过虚假，但是他也清楚，如果自己做这一行，也会是这机器和人设的支撑者。  
他也做过电销，在空调公司的隔间里源源不断地拨打着随机电话，询问对方有没有购买地暖和空调的需求，这是他薪水最多的一份兼职，一天160，也是被骂的最多的，有一次对方甚至问他是不是吃饱了撑的一天到晚打电话骚扰。  
大学毕业后，蔡徐坤做电销的第三个月，高中同学周锐找到了他。  
周锐是一家网络小说网站的责任编辑，他想起蔡徐坤高中时候语文不错，问他有没有兴趣写网络小说，蔡徐坤起初是拒绝的，因为这意味着他和他的专业越走越远。  
但是劳累的兼职让他不堪重负，他终于尝试着打开笔记本的word文档，平时喜欢看推理的他在网站上发了一个月小说，周更，网名KUN。  
收藏超过500的时候，周锐找到他签约。  
“加V才有分成，确保周更，情节和我商量。”周锐在电话那头语气激动，“你很有天赋，相信我。”  
蔡徐坤同意了，他签约的第一个月只赚了1500，但是随着收藏量和加V的分红，他很快从松江的小房子里搬到了徐汇区某公寓——这个房子在上海音乐学院对面，蔡徐坤无论如何都是热爱音乐的。  
本来写侦探小说很稳定，但是不知道从什么时候开始，评论区的读者开始低估两个男主是不是可以有感情线，蔡徐坤吓了一跳，那边的周锐安慰道，我们网站非常安全，现在写什么的都有，如果你不喜欢BL，就写点BG吧。  
但是我是gay啊。蔡徐坤非常诚恳地告诉自己的编辑，周锐噎住了，半晌，他说，那不是正好，对了，你可以写的深入一点，只要不脱离剧情，读者也会更开心的。  
深入一点？蔡徐坤疑惑。  
开车你懂吗？啪啪啪！滚床单！那边的周锐敲下这些字，蔡徐坤就蒙了。  
坤坤，你的文章评论区对感情线的需求超过百分之五十。周锐委婉地加了一句。  
得，不开车就没钱的意思呗。

于是蔡徐坤开始摸索怎么开车，作为一个gay，他当然选择先阅读一些比较有名的BL文学，结果没选好，先看了《活着就是恶心》，他颤抖着三天没看黄文。  
看文没用以后，他选择看某些岛国和欧美老师的教学视频，蔡徐坤看着画面上两个钢管猛男从裤袋里抽出他绝对不可能拥有的东西，吓得差点从椅子上翻过去，然后他试图睁着眼睛看完了他们在深夜互相用直肠探索人性奥秘的画面，在最后互相用唾液湿润企图更深入的时候，他关了电脑。  
然后他颤颤巍巍地看着自己腿间那根玩意，询问大地为什么自己是gay硬不起来。  
一切的一切，为了钱，一切的一切，为了开车。  
最后，他只有一条路了——特意喷了香水，换上比较成熟的休闲西装，坐在衡山路某特别有名的gay吧，看着酒吧里形形色色的男人。  
丑的直接拒绝——颜控小蔡这么告诉自己。  
看上去玩SM的也不行，我的手要打字的——作为写手他有职业自觉。  
好怕怕啊，为什么我一个22岁的处男要来约炮啊，我还是个宝宝。

初来酒吧的人都有一个习惯，就是看看酒吧的环境，一切都是新奇的。  
蔡徐坤面前的酒保把调酒器和杯子耍地和杂技一样，五颜六色的液体配上五花八门的招式，蔡徐坤看得眼睛眩晕。  
那杯酒，气味像是苏打水和消毒水漂白剂的混合体，颜色又像是海水里冒着头的珊瑚礁。  
蔡徐坤突然就想起了家里的旺仔牛奶，奶白的颜色，纯洁明亮，甜甜的味道，喝了酒心情好。  
酒吧好像也没什么好的——蔡徐坤正嘟囔的时候，他瞥见那个坐在吧台旁边的男人。  
黑色大背头，白色长袖，修长的手指端起酒杯，宽阔的胸肌撑起衣服，挽到手肘的衣袖露出结实的手臂。衣服料子很好，看上去整个人很干净，说不定有洁癖。  
蔡徐坤吞了次口水，从口袋里掏出一根烟，哆哆嗦嗦地走到那个人面前。  
“不好意思。”妈的，为什么我的声音听上去好像一个坐台的小姐。  
男人转过脸，一张轮廓分明英俊的脸，看上去挺年轻。  
“怎么了？”他声音温和，带着些清冷，眼光却并不冷峻。  
“能借个火吗？”蔡徐坤说出那句“约炮界”的神句，对面的男人愣了愣，仿佛在斟酌要不要答应，半分钟后，他拿出一个打火机，蔡徐坤有些惊奇地看着他，长大了嘴巴。  
“你······”这怕不是个傻子吧，白瞎这么好的脸了，算了，太是我的菜了，傻子就傻子吧，蔡徐坤哄骗道，“我好像喝醉了，你能不能送我回家？”  
男人环顾了一下四周：“好。”  
蔡徐坤于是欢欢喜喜地跟人走了，送回家是不可能的，两个人最终去了酒店。  
男人把人带进房间，问了一句：“你不休息吗？”  
蔡徐坤愣住了，咬着牙说：“你不知道借个火什么意思？”  
“我不知道啊。”男人摇摇头。  
蔡徐坤晕倒，他定定地看着眼前的男人，慢悠悠地开始脱衣服：“不懂吗？如果还是想走，现在你走吧。”  
那男人看着他脱衣服，一双眼睛含春，整个人说不出的娇媚，只说了句：“如果不是我，你是不是还会找别人？”  
蔡徐坤有些奇怪他的意思，但还是诚实地点点头：“如果今天你不在酒吧，可能是别人。”  
男人听罢就开始脱衣，蔡徐坤坐在床上笑着看着他。

 

6  
没有润滑，做起来很麻烦。  
“第一次？”那男人咬着蔡徐坤的唇，薄荷味冲进来，他迷恋似得亲上去，仿佛蔡徐坤是什么不得了的珍宝。  
“要你管。”蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴，“不用带套子，我很干净，没有病的。”  
男人听罢把套子扔了，反正酒店的套子尺寸也不对。  
“嗯，我也是。”男人的声音有些混沌，他把手指伸进蔡徐坤的后穴做扩张，蔡徐坤忍着痛不说话，额头冒出两滴冷汗。  
进入的时候，蔡徐坤感觉自己要被捅穿了，他直接咬在了对方肩上。  
“嗯——”  
“忍忍。”男人亲亲他的嘴，语气软下来，“我叫王子异，你叫什么？”  
哪有这时候问人家名字的嘛。  
“蔡——蔡徐坤。”蔡徐坤疼得脚背都绷直了，“你轻点，你出去，好痛啊。”  
“坤坤乖。”王子异又俯下身去亲他，亲得他乳尖立起来，嘴唇肿的跟过敏了一样。  
谁让你叫这么亲密的。蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴，把胳膊搭在王子异肩上，王子异是正面进来的，带着房间里空调的燥热，满头的青筋似乎在说他已经忍得很辛苦。  
蔡徐坤从来不知道做爱这么舒服，狭窄的甬道被操地发热发烫，软软地吸着肿大的性器，这个炮友还很人性化地替他顺气，下腹的性器贴着王子异的腹肌不住地冒着白液。  
好色情啊，原来就是这样啊。  
王子异的拇指带着茧，重重地抚摸过柱身和蔡徐坤发红的身体，他很快软做一团。  
“抱紧我。”王子异话音没落，就重重地操了起来。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己像水里的叶子，被托着前进，上上下下地浮动，快感像喷涌的河流没过自己，身下像泉泉流水流个不停，王子异操地很用力，仿佛肚子前面都被顶了出来。  
“子异······”为什么自己能这么快和炮友适应这么亲昵的称呼呢？  
蔡徐坤不知道，他被顶得穴口发红，然后一股热流撞了进来，王子异射在了里面，他抱着蔡徐坤软软的身子久久不动，蔡徐坤拍拍他，摸了把自己嘴角的口水：“干嘛呀，不去洗澡吗？”  
“等会再去。”王子异这么说，蔡徐坤感觉体内的巨物有抬头的迹象，他不知道为什么突然有点想笑，回头去看那个认真做爱的男人。  
刚刚怎么没说，他好帅呢。

蔡徐坤的初夜非常惨烈，和一个陌生人——哦至少知道名字是王子异，在陌生的酒店床上做了三次，最后还是被人抱回了床上休息。  
醒过来的时候，身边已经没了人，蔡徐坤摸摸索索地去套衣服，那边本该消失的人走过来。  
王子异摸了摸蔡徐坤的额头：“坤坤，你好像发烧了。”  
蔡徐坤不知道什么时候两个人这么熟了，但是他好像的确发烧了。  
“你先坐起来，我给你喂粥，然后吃点药。”王子异好像驾轻就熟，把蔡徐坤照顾得有条不紊。  
“我叫王子异，这是我的名片。”蔡徐坤躺着休息的时候，王子异递过来一张名片。  
黑底白字。王氏集团副总裁王子异。  
蔡徐坤蹙眉，突然怀疑这个人是不是假身份。  
“我叫蔡徐坤，没什么工作。”蔡徐坤摆摆手，把王子异的名片收了起来。  
那天王子异突然有工作，蔡徐坤烧退了以后，就让他直接走了，王子异很抱歉的样子，嘱咐蔡徐坤一定要打自己电话。  
干嘛，还想有下一次吗？  
蔡徐坤嘟嘟嘴，收拾了一下自己，然后带着一身吻痕和疲惫回了公寓。

他在电脑前熬了一天，终于把“车”开了出来，周锐拜读了一下，还问他怎么突然开窍了。  
蔡徐坤得了表扬，终于松了口气，他见鬼似得在电脑上搜王子异，结果真的搜到了王子异各种剪彩和活动的照片——我约炮约到了一个总裁？  
蔡徐坤摸摸脑袋，本以为会这样结束，结果他有一次下楼去买点水果，不巧又碰到了王子异。  
“嗨，坤坤。”王子异穿着休闲，站在灯光下朝他微笑。  
“你怎么在这里。”蔡徐坤张大嘴巴。  
“在附近开会，就住下了。”王子异指了指背后的酒店，“去坐坐？”  
酒店房间有什么好坐坐的，蔡徐坤掰着手指，半晌，红着脸抬起头：“好吧。”  
从那以后，两个人留了电话，微信，大多数时候是王子异联系蔡徐坤，频率高的宛如情侣，蔡徐坤喜欢和王子异在一起的时光，也不想戳破这样的美梦。  
直到两个月后，周锐送给自己一张“热带风暴”的优惠券，蔡徐坤穿越半个上海跑到闵行区来玩水，结果王子异说自己正巧在七宝有个会议，要不要见面。  
当然要了。蔡徐坤兴高采烈地发着微信，深知心里的感情悄悄变味。

 

7  
王子异说蔡徐坤有事可以打他电话，蔡徐坤从没当真过，他践行着一个炮友应该具备的素质，但是周锐不用，于是，在这天蔡徐坤抱着自己的编辑一边喝酒一边哭，一边大叫“为什么他这么好啊可是我们除了上床什么都不做啊呜呜呜呜”的时候，周锐看到了王子异给蔡徐坤打的电话。  
屏幕上闪烁着“子异”两个字。  
很亲密呢。  
“喂？”周锐接起电话，无视蔡徐坤喝醉的样子。  
“你是谁？蔡徐坤呢？”王子异的声音很严肃，周锐有些被吓到了。  
“我是他的编辑，他喝醉了。”周锐实话实话。  
“我马上到。”西装革履一表人才的王子异很快驾车来到大排档，周锐看他衣冠楚楚便把人交给了他，蔡徐坤看到王子异整个人都瘫了，像橡皮泥一样黏了上去。  
家门不幸啊。周锐扶额。  
“坤坤就麻烦你了。”  
“不用担心。  
“子异——子异——”蔡徐坤趴在王子异身上，胡言乱语。  
没眼看啊没眼看。  
等到王子异把人带走了，周锐才一拍脑门，今天约蔡徐坤吃饭不是为了商量他的新书吗？那新书有望冲击今年的新人奖诶！怎么到最后变成被虐狗了？  
全网最惨编辑无疑。

蔡徐坤人高，但是很轻，王子异轻轻松松就把人抱到家里，蔡徐坤喝醉了小手死死拽着王子异的衣领，和他一起摔在沙发上。  
“子异，你知不知道我以前都干了些什么？”蔡徐坤歪着脑袋靠着王子异，“那些街头发传单，情人节发鲜花，我都干过啊。”  
“这还不算什么。”蔡徐坤摇摇头，“我以前在空调公司打电话的时候，有个很奇怪的客人，也不挂电话，就问我会不会去会展，我当然不会去了，好奇怪啊，你说是不是？”  
“是。”王子异只能点点头。  
“你知不知道我花了多少力气才碰到你？”蔡徐坤揪着人家衣领，呼吸全喷在王子异脸上，“我住过地下室，以前没写小说的时候就天天啃包子，最心疼的就是芭比馒头涨价——唉——我好喜欢你啊，如果当时碰到的是别人，我会怎么样呢？”  
蔡徐坤自言自语，王子异只觉得心疼，他把蔡徐坤抱到床上，后者已经困着睡着了，小手攥着王子异的衣服不放，棕色的卷发靠着王子异的胸，小嘴一张一合，王子异听不清，只能脱了衣服跟他一起躺着。

第二天蔡徐坤醒过来，发现自己躺在王子异怀里，尴尬地想找个地洞钻进去，王子异也被吵醒了，他起身亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸：“我去做醒酒汤。”  
蔡徐坤有些发愣，喝着滚烫的醒酒汤，问王子异：“你对每个炮友都这么好吗？”  
蔡徐坤不是第一次问这个问题，王子异摸摸他的脑袋：“你怎么就不明白呢？”  
我不明白啊，我好像花光了这辈子的运气才碰到你，但是我不敢就这样留下。  
“坤坤，做音乐吧，我帮你。”王子异看着蔡徐坤，眼里露出浅浅的笑意。

 

8  
王子异今年28岁，无不良嗜好，性取向男，虽然他都向家里出柜了，但是家里人也表示他就算喜欢男人也得领一个回家。  
那天，王子异正好开完会，就接到了一个电话。  
“喂？”  
“先生您好。这里是XX空调，我们在本周末有一个优惠活动，请问你有地暖和空调的需求吗？”王子异不知道自己的号码是自己落到空调公司手里的，刚想发火，却觉得对面的声音非常好听，温柔带着娇嗔。  
“你是怎么搞到我的手机的？”  
“您买房的时候应该有在网络上登记家居需求，我们公司是随机抽取的。”原来是自己号码被房产中介卖给家具公司了，新房子是助理帮忙制备的，难道自己公司还有其他人和房产中介勾结买卖客户信息吗？  
“请问您有空吗？”王子异正想着，那边好听的声音又开始询问。  
“你会去吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那个优惠活动，你会去吗？”  
“我只是客服，现场会有销售帮您的。”那边的蔡徐坤正觉得奇怪，现在客户都怎么了，不是一般要么直接挂了电话，要么骂自己一通吗？  
王子异这边进了个电话，只能匆匆挂了电销的蔡徐坤。  
王子异也在期许着，蔡徐坤能再打电话过来，可是以后每次这个座机打进来，电话那头都不是曾经那个他心动的声音。  
因为被电销骚扰，王子异彻查了自己公司行政部，革职了那些和房产中介买卖信息但从来没有查出来的员工，王氏进行换血，他也一直没空管那个电话。  
直到他有一次和朋友约在衡山路的酒吧，朋友说带他去体验一下，他人都走到门口了，也不好拒绝，然后，一张白嫩小脸，拿着一根一看就不会抽的香烟的蔡徐坤就这样闯进他的视线。  
“不好意思。”  
“能借个火吗先生？”  
王子异第一次庆幸自己的听觉和记忆力这么好——他终于找到了他。

“坤坤，做音乐吧，我帮你。”王子异看着蔡徐坤，眼里露出浅浅的笑意，“你很有天赋。”  
“怎么？王老板现在是想包养我？”蔡徐坤看着认真的王子异，自嘲道，“这就是你王子异追求人的态度？不用了，我现在已经不做音乐了。”  
“坤坤，你只是缺一个机会。”王子异有些急切，“我真的很——”  
“那你怎么帮我呢？”蔡徐坤笑了笑。  
“我找音乐人，录音室，把你的曲子做好，你很有天赋，自然会有一堆人帮你推荐。”王子异想了想，按照一般的流程解释。  
“找音乐人？录音室？子异，他们会来帮我，到底是因为我歌写得好，还是因为我是你的……”蔡徐坤顿了顿，不知道用什么词语形容两个人都关系，突然，炮友二字变得难以启齿，“朋友？”  
“但是，做音乐不是你的梦想吗？你只是缺少一个机会，我相信——”王子异显得有些着急，但这种着急在蔡徐坤看来有些盲目，有些傻，甚至是一种理所应当，可以用身份关系换来的梦想。  
“子异，在我二十岁的时候，我希望别人理解我的音乐，但是只做音乐真是太难了——如果我真的有才华，我早就成功了——或者说，我早就被市场认可了。”蔡徐坤苦笑了一下，“你是商人，你应该知道投入产出比吧，你怎么会投资没回报利润的产品呢？”

“不用说了，我不需要你这样的帮助，子异，我们都冷静一下吧。”蔡徐坤低头，“最近我们不要见面了吧。”  
王子异怔住了，他有些手足无措，他觉得蔡徐坤好像要离开自己了。  
虽然蔡徐坤一直笑着对自己，好像之前那个笑着说“我家啊，只有速冻食品。”的不是他一样。

 

自己不能再这样和王子异耗下去了。  
——以炮友的身份。  
蔡徐坤清晰地知道自己几个月来如过山车般的心里起伏，王子异实在是个好人，自从父母不再给予自己帮助后，蔡徐坤除了周锐，没有碰到过这样对自己驱寒问暖的人。  
虽然好似“性”是两个人唯一的纽带——因为一个人住在简陋的公寓，一个人在每个区都有房子，为了开会随时入住。  
王子异不在意自己是个三流的网络作家，他甚至很愿意给自己提供灵感，他不会像大学同学那样调侃自己“啊，色情文学吗？我知道的，大家都需要。”王子异只会用真诚的眼光看着自己，甚至在做爱前也会清理房间，以防自己过敏。  
就是他这样的善良和坦然让蔡徐坤觉得他越来越远。  
蔡徐坤曾经的梦想是站在舞台上，唱自己的歌，但是他不是那么不知好歹的人，他知道自己的局限，知道自己不会有王子异那样远大的前程和高瞻远瞩的能力。  
之前有一次，王子异喝多了，蔡徐坤去接他，看着饭桌上那些出现在商业新闻头版头条的面孔，有些手足无措。  
“坤坤，这是我朋友。”王子异虽然脸红，但是很规矩地给那些大佬介绍蔡徐坤，还说他是文学工作者。  
那一刻的蔡徐坤，有一种茫然的感觉，他有的时候会觉得自己这样写写文也挺好的，虽然简单，但是可以生活，但是此刻，他感觉和王子异因莫大的鸿沟，架在两个人面前，挡住了所有去路。  
他突然想，如果我真的是文学工作者就好了，如果我真的是作家，那些人也会更高看子异吧？  
他被自己吓到了，他觉得自己越距了——没有身为炮友的觉悟。  
炮友怎么可以谈恋爱呢？  
况且是王子异，那个开着新款玛莎拉蒂，在蔡徐坤随口说“xx剧又禁播了”的时候，立马回答“文化局整顿，xx和xx公司和相关产业链要重组”的CEO，他看似温和，但是有着深刻的洞察力和对市场的准确捕捉。  
自己蹲在电脑前，熬夜想着情节，为了读者喜欢去恶补那些专业知识的时候，王子异在办公室商讨着某个日后可能霸占市场的产品研发动态；自己吃着泡面，被周锐催稿的时候，王子异在挑选家里应该放什么名画买什么古董。  
他之前不在意这些，但是不知道哪天开始，他开始逃避这样的差距——因为他不想承认两个人的关系。  
没关系，炮友不用分高低贵贱。  
——但是男朋友需要“门当户对”，至少能深入沟通。  
这样的自己，无法理解王子异，也不能就这样默许自己和王子异的关系——虽然他们现在是炮友，但是王子异的关怀早就超过了冷漠的性关系，如果蔡徐坤一直自私地默认下去，王子异就会一直照顾他。  
——不行，想留在他身边，想和他在一起。  
——至少，要有站在王子异公司大厦前时，那种“我也有资格走进去”的觉悟。

 

蔡徐坤的手机关机了，周锐的电话也打不通，王子异苦恼了一个月，最后才打通周锐的电话。  
“喂？”  
“王总啊，别再给我打电话了，坤坤不会见你的。”电话那头的周锐少见的不耐烦，甚至有些凶巴巴的，  
“我真的只是想帮他啊。”王子异觉得委屈。  
“他现在在冲击新人奖，你不要影响他。”周锐严肃起来，“蔡徐坤很有潜力，你过度地关注只会让他更加难过。”

 

9  
水逆这个词，王子异从没觉得自己会用上，结果联系不上蔡徐坤的这个月，他觉得他需要拜拜菩萨。  
王子异实际上很后悔，他上次的盲目自信和对蔡徐坤前程的肆意安排，都是对蔡徐坤自尊和能力的不信任。  
他能想起第一次带蔡徐坤来公司时候，他有些害怕的眼神——为什么自己就没想到呢？不是每个人都是那种因为和自己关系好所以可以理所当然享受恩惠的心态。  
蔡徐坤更不是，他本就对自己是谁不在意，即使那天在酒吧碰到的王子异是个穷光蛋，蔡徐坤还是会和自己在一起的。  
——说真的，自己除了这份工作，何尝不是个穷光蛋呢？  
——用自己的人脉和资源为别人考虑，以为自己一心一意就可以获得双方关系的发展。  
——蔡徐坤也有自己的执著和热爱的事情，但是自己却盲目帮他下定义。  
——唉。  
“王总，您签错了吧。”助理瞪大眼睛看着王子异刚刚递给自己的文件，“您签的什么？蔡——徐坤？”  
王子异腾得把文件夹拿回来，自己大笔一挥白纸黑字签的名不是“王子异”而是“蔡徐坤。”  
完蛋了。  
这两天脑子里仿佛塞着一个和尚，不停地敲钟，敲地王子异脑子都是当当当的响声，他有时候会做梦，梦境里的视角是从脚跟开始的仰视，他总能梦见蔡徐坤的声音，却看不清蔡徐坤的脸。  
再这样下去，迟早神经衰弱啊。  
“我会注意。”王子异把文件拿过来，“你再去财务部打一份，拿过来我签。”  
“是。”助理惴惴不安地走了，王子异一向很谨慎，工作很少犯这种错误，当然了，有他也不敢明说，可是这种他却是第一次碰到。  
最近季末清算，王子异每天在公司加班，这天晚上，他准备起身去泡咖啡，手机就响了，屏幕上“坤坤”两个字闪烁不停。  
“喂？”王老板十分克制自己的激动之情，意图保持冷静。  
“子异？”蔡徐坤的声音带着疲惫，但是语气却很是洒脱，“这周末你有空吗？我们见一面吧？”  
王子异惊喜之余，担心蔡徐坤会跟他“彻底分手，老死不相往来”的告别。  
“别担心，我只是想带你去我以前生活的地方看看。”蔡徐坤像是知道王子异在顾虑什么，又补了一句，“我去你家接你好不好？我买了新车，虽然很普通，但是想炫耀一下呢，你把你地址给我吧？”  
“我就住你附近，之前指给你看的地方。”王子异握紧手机，手心捏出汗，“坤坤，对不起，上次我没考虑你的想法，是我太冲动了——”  
“没事，你不要太自责。”蔡徐坤轻笑一下， 那声音带着不腻的甜，像夏日里新上市的薄荷巧克力。

夏季天气炎热，上海这两天像蒙了层白雾，让直射的阳光把空气照地暖洋洋的，晒得人汗意直升。王子异在上海音乐学院附近的甜甜圈店等蔡徐坤，他穿得很清凉，白色体恤黑色运动裤，硬生生像年轻了十岁。他还记得第一次看到蔡徐坤那天，他穿着明显不合身的西装，带着一股子甜味，直直地冲到王子异面前，那张因试探而涨红的小脸，比起高潮时候还要吸引人。  
“子异你出来吧，白色的朗逸。”蔡徐坤的微信一发出来，王子异捧着一杯冰凉的柠檬茶走了出去，他很少喝冷的，但是今天莫名燥热——他的坤坤都能自己买车了，之前还是租房的情况。  
蔡徐坤坐在车里笑眯眯地打招呼，他今天背带裤加白T恤，学生味很重。  
王子异坐进副座：“这几天好吗？没有饿肚子吧？”  
“好得很，新人奖拿奖了，奖金用来买车了。”蔡徐坤得意地打着方向盘，“不过车牌还是挺麻烦的，我拜托周锐帮人找人才拍到的，上海拍个牌照八万多，心疼死我了。”  
王子异有些愧疚，他没有关注蔡徐坤的工作，即使上一次周锐提过新人奖，他也没在意，是他的失职。  
王子异很想伸手摸摸他的脑袋：“坤坤真棒呀。”说完觉得自己好像在哄小孩，又补了一句，“今天去哪里？”  
蔡徐坤开上高架，准备转外环：“去松江，我以前住在那里，附近就是松江大学城。”  
王子异没去过松江开会，只能乖乖地看蔡徐坤开车：“什么时候学的？”  
“大二就学了。”蔡徐坤歪头，“学生学车，打折，那时候比现在便宜多了，现在动不动八千多。”

窗外的景色变得很快，小洋房和高架下鳞次栉比的大厦渐渐消失在脑后，王子异看着蔡徐坤开下高速，车窗外渐渐升起大片白色的建筑、不高的平房和统一的黄色公寓楼。  
“那个砖红色的，是华政，很漂亮吧？”蔡徐坤点点下巴，“再过去那个很有外国建筑感觉的是上外，实际上我更喜欢东华，华政虽然漂亮，但是太小了，东华大一点。那群黄色建筑是宿舍楼，学生们都住在一起。”  
王子异若有所思地听着蔡徐坤报出一串大学的名字，绿化夹着白墙，说是大学城，生气却不比城里。

“到了。”蔡徐坤在一个几乎分辨不出大门的小区前停下，门口的烫金字体已经看不出是什么小区，牌匾上方是枯黄的树叶，一棵老树默默地站在门卫亭子旁边，看着稀稀疏疏的过往行人。  
王子异走下车，蔡徐坤停地分毫不差，可以说很有美感。  
“这里停车不要钱的，我以前就住在这里。”蔡徐坤指指对面的浅黄色公寓，墙面已经掉色，有些水渍渗出更深的灰褐色，房顶是硕大的水箱，一览无遗。

“每个月租金一千二。”蔡徐坤朝着王子异露出久违的笑容，像是在回忆很美好的事物，“大多是学生租住，所以便宜，但是也很破旧。那时候我才大三呀，偶尔接一下外拍，每个月有一半日子都在吃泡面，但是那时候还是很开心的，因为总觉得自己的音乐能被人喜欢。”  
“到了大四，快毕业了，我才觉得有些绝望，可能我就是没什么才华吧，老师说我条件好可以去演戏，也说我学乐器快，可以去琴行教书，但是那时候我多么骄傲呀，怎么愿意做那些呢。”蔡徐坤站在树下，细密的汗珠从脖子上冒出，王子异陪着他在树下乘凉，蝉鸣不断。  
蔡徐坤看着他，眼神清澈坦然——你懂吗？我想带你了解我的过去，即使没有多少人知道，但是那是真实的我，是我人生的一部分，是我经历过这一切才遇到你。

“子异你看，那里是一家沙县小吃，以前是千里香馄饨。”蔡徐坤指着街角的小店，食物的香气远远就可以闻到，“那里有一家我最喜欢的店，做生煎的，锅贴也很好吃，小馄饨也很好吃，老板娘人特别好每次都送我一个荷包蛋。我啊，我是湖南人，自然喜欢吃辣，上海虽然吃得多，但是火锅却不正宗，可是我喜欢生煎和小笼，说不上精致，但是就是喜欢这种味道。”  
王子异抬头望过去，这条街人烟稀少，店却不少，有按斤卖的文具店，也有沿街叫卖的烧烤店，大排档的棚子只剩下外壳挂着，桌椅都不见了，许是还没到晚饭时间，你只能看到步履蹒跚的老人偶尔拖着收旧货的蛇皮袋走过，放了学的小孩子会跟路口卖冰糖葫芦的叔叔争执，而爷爷奶奶这时候就会赶来付钱。

蔡徐坤说个不停，王子异听得认真，直到蔡徐坤累得有些说不动了，才看着王子异，眼睛湿漉漉的：“子异，你看，这就是以前的我。”  
“没有写文之前的我，靠着那点对梦想的执著，在这里生存着。”蔡徐坤抬起头，看着湛蓝的天空，“我和你差了太多了，有时候我在想，如果当初在酒吧遇到的不是你，是不是我这辈子就不一样了。我感觉，遇到你我已经很幸运了，怎么能奢求你为我做什么呢？我想站在你身边，不是靠你给我实现梦想，而是靠我自己。想成为配得上你的人，写小说也好，做音乐也好，我并不是退缩。”  
蔡徐坤看王子异愣住了，默默走过去抱住他，熟悉的香水味漫进来，王子异的心跳很快很有力，蔡徐坤觉得很安全。

“可能我需要机遇，但是有什么关系，写小说不比做音乐差，我拿了新人奖，虽然只是个新人奖，但是我总算有了方向。所以，你不用考虑给我做音乐，不用顾虑我是不是会离开了，我做的一切只是为了我自己安心。”蔡徐坤抬起头，眼圈红红的，王子异很用力地抱住他，下巴顶在他柔软的头发上。  
“但是——我只是想帮你实现梦想——”王子异摸着他的脑袋，干巴巴地开口。  
“我以前的梦想是出道，但是现在不是了，我现在的梦想是成为配得上你的人，待在你身边。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，看着王子异低头咬住自己的嘴唇，他吻得很用力，像是要把这一个月的都补回来。  
“那我能做什么呢坤坤？”  
“你就陪我睡觉好了。”蔡徐坤凑上去亲王子异的脸，“因为你，我才有创作灵感。”  
——从看到你的第一眼，开始。

 

-  
番外  
1  
王子异带着蔡徐坤去见哥哥，哥哥大他七岁，长兄如父。  
蔡徐坤：您——您好。  
哥哥：小蔡是吧？你是不是写《不治之症》那个作家？  
蔡徐坤：是我。（忐忑）  
哥哥：快快快，我老婆，你嫂子是你的忠实读者，你能不能签个名，我新书都带来了。  
蔡徐坤：……  
蔡徐坤：好的。

2  
周锐：为什么新书叫《不治之症》啊？  
蔡徐坤：因为男主碰到男主才治好病的呀，就像看到子异我感冒全好了呀。  
周锐：被喂了一嘴狗粮的我还是觉得哪里不对。  
周锐：等等，不治之症到底是治不好还是没得治啊？

3  
周锐：你怎么突然开车这么生动形象了？  
蔡徐坤：为了文学创作，我奉献了我自己。  
周锐：······  
周锐：你不会去鸭店了吧。  
蔡徐坤：滚。  
【您已不是对方好友，请发送好友申请后再发送消息】  
周锐：······  
周锐：对不起。


End file.
